


An Overwatch Erotic Christmas

by daxg2001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas skins, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Cuckquean, F/M, Filming, Lesbian Character, Lesbian fucking a man, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: What do you get your girlfriend for Christmas? A sex tape!Emily films Tracer getting fucked by Lucio, while they're wearing Christmas costumes!
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	An Overwatch Erotic Christmas

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Tracer, Emily, Lúcio. (All Overwatch)

An Overwatch Erotic Christmas

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * *

At an apartment in London…

“Well, this is the place...” Lúcio Correia dos Santos, commonly just known as Lúcio, remarked as he stood in front of the door of the flat. Checking over the invitation he’d gotten from fellow Overwatch member Tracer to attend a Christmas party at the place she shares with her girlfriend. “Now, let’s see what she’s up to...” The handsome Brazilian remarked. Dressed in a variation of his ‘Andes’ light blue festive attire. The Christmas hat on his head with headphones and sky goggles and a blue with black sleeved top with gloves. But rather than his combat attire armour legs and footwear was a far more trendy coloured pants and sneakers. “Considering that I’m the only person who has gotten one of these invites...”

Knocking on the door, Lúcio was surprised again when the door quickly opened and Tracer herself pulled him in. “Woah! Hey!”  
“Hurry up, Love!” The gorgeous British woman said. Lena Oxton, more famously known as Tracer, said with excitement. Also clad in festive clothing of her ‘Jingle’ outfit of green and gold from the tight leggings to the festive elf-like dress along with green goggles and a Christmas hat. Her signature Chronal Accelerator even encased in a special Christmas-themed harness. “You’re supposed to be one of the quick ones!”  
“Yeah? And I see there ain’t no party going on here!” Lúcio countered, letting himself be pulled by the excitable Brit through her apartment.

Leading him straight to the bedroom, Lúcio was surprised again by what he saw. Sitting in a chair in the corner was Tracer’s gorgeous redhead girlfriend Emily. Clad in ‘festive’ lingerie of red bra and panties with white trim, red stockings and even red heels. A camcorder on her lap as her eyes lit up seeing who had arrived.

“Woah...” He said, seeing the woman in such lovely underwear. “OK, you ladies gonna tell me what’s going on here?”  
“Well, it’s… Ummmm...” Tracer blushed a little. “You’ve already guessed that there isn’t a party. Sooooooo...”  
“I want you to fuck my girlfriend.” Emily bluntly, but sexily, said with a naughty smile.  
“Emily!!” Tracer said with a gasp, her blush only increasing before she looked back to Lúcio. “Y-Yeah, what she said…”  
“...For real?” He questioned, looking between the two as he started to smile. “I mean, like, Hell yeah! But… Why?”  
“Early Christmas present.” Emily said, as she opened up the viewfinder of the camera. “Tracer has a habit of being busy and forgetting to get me a gift… So why not a gift to remember? Watching my super sexy girlfriend getting banged by a hot stud sounds lovely...” She explained, letting her tongue run over her teeth.

“But aren’t you girls, you know...” Lúcio was going to state more, but Tracer had already dropped down to her knees in front of him. The two side on so Emily could start filming the unexpected sex tape.  
“Oh of course we are! And we love each other!” Tracer said, looking over to give her girlfriend a wink as she loosened his pants. “But one night of cock isn’t going to turn me straight… Not when I’ve got the best tasting twat to look forward to after this!” She added with a sexy laugh.  
“Bet you say that to all the women about to watch you get your holes stuffed...” Emily commented with a smirk. “Now less talking, more sucking! Get that stud’s dick out!” She demanded.

“Right!” Tracer yanked down Lúcio’s pants along with his boxers. Both women then gasping when they saw the thick, long, Brazilian cock hanging between the healer’s legs. “Bloody Hell, love! That’s one bloody log of a todger you’ve got there!” She stated the obvious, gripping his shaft with her hands and starting to stroke with surprising smoothness for an open lesbian. Leaning in as she started to lick the crown of his rod, making him moan as she worked around with a slow swirl. “Mmmmm… Better tasting than a strap-on, that’s for sure...” She said with a giggle, before spitting down onto that member as she worked to get him rock hard. Looking up through her goggles at her Overwatch teammate as she ran that tongue around the fat head a couple more rotations before she finally parted her lips to take him in.

“Mmmmmm! Oh damn! That’s… Whew! That’s damn good...” Lúcio moaned as he watched his dark skinned cock vanish up into the pale beauty’s oral hole. Tracer taking his dick in impressively deep with the first push down before she lifted back up. Showing it’s not just eating out she excels at with using her mouth as she started bobbing along his thick shaft. Keeping her soft lips nicely pressed around his member. “Ahhhhh… Your girlfriend… Mmmmmm! Is real good at sucking dick, Emily!” He said, looking across the room at the camera filming him getting an already red hot blowjob. Playing up to the situation, as any red blooded male would to get a piece of a beauty who plays for the ‘other team’. Moaning as Tracer’s mouth slurped smoothly up and down, starting to get saliva applied onto those fat inches. The white ball of her festive hat bouncing in time with the motion her head was doing as she pushed up and down along that dick.

“Mmmmm… Yeah, she fucking is...” Emily purred her approval. Using the camera’s zoom to get a close-up of that cock passing in and out of her girlfriend’s mouth while she licked her own lips with approval. Already her thighs rubbing together and a dampness forming in her tiny panties as she watched Tracer suck on a huge cock like she was just familiar with this act as she was eating pussy. “Fuck… Fucking suck that dick, Lena… Get that huge bloody prick nice and soaked with your fucking spit, you dirty slag!” Emily encouraged, watching from afar as the love of her life slobbered over a nice big cock of a close friend. Making the Brazilian hunk moan out as the British babe’s oral hole smoothly and swiftly moved back and forth along that pornstar-quality cock.

“Mmmmmphh!! Mmmmmm...” Tracer groaned around that dick stuffed deep in her mouth. Glancing to the side at the recording camera and giving it, and the woman behind it, a cheeky wink as she went back to the task. Happily sucking off this big rod with a round of quick and stiff bobs to make herself groan as her gorgeous face approached his crotch. Showing surprising skill as she didn’t even gag once when his pole slipped beyond her mouth and down into her warn, snug throat. “Mmmmmmphhh!! Hmmmmmm!! Mmmmmm...” She moaned around the pole, still bobbing away even as her goggles bumped into his crotch as she deep throated his size. Her hands sliding up his thighs as she sucked and groaned around that rod. A little flick of saliva staining her eyewear as she worked away on him. Easily leaving his member coated with her spit as it dripped from the shaft and his balls. Drops starting to land onto her Chronal Accelerator to make the sight of her sucking dick in festive attire even more sinful than it already was.

“Oh shit!! Mmmmm… Damn! You suck a dick real fucking good, Tracer!” Lúcio stated the obvious with a wide smile. Any questions he had going into this now long gone as the DJ and Overwatch member stared down at that gorgeous pale face sliding along his dark cock. Moaning out each time she pushed up or down along his size that was still rock hard and ready for more. The scene making it seem the woman on her knees was more of a cock-craving whore than a loving girlfriend to another female. “Ahhhhh… But it’s gonna take… Mmmmm! More than your slutty, dick-loving mouth this to finish this stud off, Tracer!” He claimed before he groaned. Again using the dirty talk and partially playing to the camera. He also wanted to take full advantage of this situation and get even more of a woman who would be untouchable for the male gender to usually get a piece of. Although his shameless moans showed he’d happily take a blowjob from her all night long if she wanted to try and drain his balls like her swift slurping made it out that she was trying to do.

Hearing that challenge got the desired effect as Tracer lifted her head off from that saliva-coated cock with a wide grin. “Oh, you’re a right cocky prick, aren’t you Love?” She said, standing up. “Well, we’d better see if you can handle getting your end away then!” She added, turning around and grabbing his wrist. Pulling him across the bedroom before she pushed the similarly festively dressed Overwatch member onto his back on the bed.  
“Yeah Lena… Get some of that hung bastard’s candy cane!” Emily encouraged, grinning from behind the camera as she moved around to be at the end of the bed. Filming her girlfriend climbing up onto both the furniture and the man laying on it.  
“Bloody right I will!” Lena looked over her shoulder, giving the camera a sexy wink, before she reached down under her dress. Gripping her green leggings and sharply tearing a hole in them. Showing she had no panties on under her costume so her already wet pussy was shown off as she greedily reached down to grip the cock she’d just been sucking off.

“I always say the Cavalry’s here… So it’s about time I did some riding!” Tracer said with a laugh as she lined his rod up with her snatch, and not even bothering to take the precaution of having him put a condom on first to show how horny for some big, dark cock the lesbian actually was. Soon both the sudden fuck-buddies moaning out as she eased downward onto that Brazilian cock to take him up into her tight British pussy. “Ooooooooh FUCK! MMMMM… Bugger me! That’s… Mmmmm! That’s bloody big!!” She moaned out loud and clear, making sure not just the camera picked up her filthy words but her girlfriend filming her starting to handle that cock with another of her holes. She soon got to work on him, bouncing up and down on his prick as her hands rested on his toned chest. Already the ball of her Christmas hat swinging as she established the riding motion to get herself and the stud under her groaning in delight.

“Mmmmmm… Ride that prick, Lena… Take that big bleeding sausage deep into that dirty fucking twat of yours...” Emily demanded as she almost drooled at the sight of such a big, fat cock filling up her woman’s snatch like she was a natural size queen. The redhead’s free hand down between her legs to rub herself through her panties so her own moans were picked up by the camcorder she held. Managing to keep it steady to keep filming the sinful act going on just a metres away from where she stood. Her own arousal obvious from the hard nipples poking through her festive red bra. Yet, as easily as she could just join in she was getting off on watching her girlfriend fucking a man so stood back as she played with herself.

“AHHHHH… Mmmmmm fuck!! Yeah! Get it, Tracer! MMMMM...” Lúcio himself encouraged the energetic riding from the Christmas-clad stunner moaning away on top of him. Loving how her tight box was clamped around his fat inches as her snatch easily took perhaps the first real cock she’s ever had in her life. “MMMMM… Ride it, Tracer! Show me… Ahhhhh! How a dirty fucking lesbian handles some dick!” He said, continuing to push the buttons on her to get the best action possible out of her, knowing this might very well be the first and last change of fucking the stunning British woman with his thick Brazilian dick. If it makes for an excellent sex tape then it’s a bonus, as he’s more focused on his own sinful pleasure here. Getting his dick stuffed deep up into the woman bouncing away on his tool in a way that shows she’s had plenty practice on dildos and strap-ons way before getting the read deal like this.

“MMMMM!! Oh yeah!! You like that, huh? Like… MMMMM!! This rug-munching tart’s wet fucking box… Uhhhhh! All over your fat fucking prick??” Lena grinned as the sweat started to form and drip down her pretty face. Giving as much dirty talk as she was getting back. Their moans and filthy words mixing in the air along with the slap of her shapely backside slapping down onto his thighs each time she dropped sharply down onto his crotch. Stuffing herself all too eagerly full with cock for a woman in a happy relationship with a woman. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! Bloody Hell! MMMMM!! Gonna ride this fucking knob… MMMMM!! Real fast and hard with this filthy fanny!!” She added between her own moans as she quickly and smoothly rode his cock. Still fully clothed with only a hole torn in her leggings to allow access for this dark-toned cock to slide in and out of her tight, white and wet pussy.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip as she leaned in, getting a sinful close-up shot just inches away from the act to capture the sight of her girlfriend wildly riding her Overwatch team mate. The glaze of juices coating that rod clearly visible each time Tracer lifts up before she makes that pole vanish up into her when she drops down. Taking Lúcio’s cock balls deep up into herself as she isn’t exactly holding back herself when it comes to enjoying a real dick for perhaps the only time in her adventurous to say the least life. Giving the redhead spectating this all one Hell of a show and then some as she uses her freehand to squeeze her tit through her bra. Her panties soaked through already as her eyes bounce along like she’s in a trance, watching that shapely rear of her girlfriend bouncing away on top of a hung hunk.

“MMMMM… About bloody time… Ahhhhhhh! To make this really randy, don’t you think, Love?” Lena said, bringing herself a stop on his cock as she looked back at her girlfriend for another sexy wink as she dismounted him.  
“H-Huh? Oh, right!” Emily had to snap back to her senses after being so caught up in watching her woman handle some dick. Hurrying over to a chest of drawers and opening one up, so she could come back over with a little jar of lube.  
“Damn… This heading where I think it is?” Lúcio sat up and grinned, watching as Tracer scooped out some lube onto her fingers. Rolling to her side so Emily could film herself lubing up as she pushed two digits into her own backside.  
“Mmmmm… You’re going to shag my arse with that massive knob of yours...” Tracer bluntly said with a grin. “Since I know a dirty wanker like you and every other bloke wants… Ahhhhh… Wants to bugger me up the bum…”  
“Can you blame them? It’s a lovely bum...” Emily half-mumbled as she filmed the lubing up with an approving nod and a smile to match. A nice close-up shot of Tracer’s fingers sliding in and out of her asshole for a round more.

“Sounds like my kind of jam...” Lúcio was still grinning as he moved off from the bed and walked around. Just in time as Tracer moved to get onto her hands and knees. Her festive dress raised up just right so her backside was exposed along with her wet pussy. The healer-class hunk helping himself to a little lube to stroke it over his inches for good measure. Stepping up as he pressed his bell-end against that tight entrance before he pushed forward. Making them both groan out loudly and without shame as he invaded that even tighter hole to complete the hat trick of sampling her pleasurable holes for this sex tape. “FUCK!! MMMMM… Holy fuck!! MMMMM… Fuck, that’s so good! MMMMM! What an ass!!” He marvelled out loud, loving the unsurprising tightness that the rear passage of an open lesbian had. His cock pushing in and out smoothly but with a nice stiffness as he gave that often lusted over backside by men and women its first taste of real cock.

“OH FUCK!!! FUCK!! MMMMMM!! OH YEAH! Fuck… MMMM!! Fuck my dirty fucking arse!!” Tracer gasped out as she looked back over her shoulder at the hunk filling up her pale, juicy rear with his dark toned, fat cock. Her athletic, still festively dressed frame jolting forward each time he pumped between her ripe cheeks. Already having to put a hand down between her legs as she started rubbing her wet pussy to increase the pleasure. “AHHHHHH… MMMMM!! Fucking fill up my backdoor… UHHHHH!! With all that big bloody cock!! MMMMMM FUCK!!” She demanded as she pushed herself back as best she could while trying to self-pleasure as the lust overwhelmed her. Her eyes half-closed behind her goggles and a shine of sweat across her gorgeous face. Moaning each time that pole slid either in or out of her tight back passage to give an indication that while this might be the first real dick, it’s far from the first time she’d enjoyed some anal action.

“MMMMMM… Fuck her!! Shove that fat bloody prick deep into that sexy bum!!” Emily was calling out like she was the director of a porno rather than just filming her girlfriend enjoying some anal sex with a close stud of a friend. Her own hand under her ruined, soaked panties as she also got off rapidly on the red hot right happening in front of her as she stood just at the side. Getting the perfect angle of that massive dick ploughing in and out of Lena’s juicy, built to be fucked ass. “AHHHHHH… I know Lena bloody loves… MMMMM… That gorgeous arse being stuffed nice and hard like… MMMMM!! The dirty tart she is...” She added for dirty talk just as naughty as that being said by the two she was filming. Giving herself some finger-fucking as Emily drove her own fingers in and out of her slot while impressively keeping the camera steady to keep filming the love of her life getting pumped from behind for this Christmas-clothing sex-tape.

“Oh yeah! MMMMM!! Gonna fuck this… MMMMM FUCK!! Horny lesbian’s ass real good! MMMM!!” Lúcio moaned and he wasn’t just saying that for the camera. Having every intention of tapping this stunning ass like it deserves to be, and already doing that and then some as his crotch started slapping against those rounded cheeks. Making her pale booty jiggle as he drove his dark cock deeply into her as the sinful slap of their desirable bodies meeting rang out around Tracer and her girlfriend’s bedroom. “AHHHHH… MMMM!! Booty like this… UHHHHH!! Needs fucking stuffed real hard with some good fucking… MMMMM!! Fucking dick!!” He grunted, sweating too in his semi-dressed, festive state. Keeping his hips working swiftly back and forth to drive that cock in and out of her snug asshole as he stared down. Watching his manhood vanish into a backside once believed to be untouchable by men, so naturally making the fullest of this one-time opportunity to tap perhaps the most lusted for booty in all of Overwatch.

“FUCK!! YESSSSSS!! MMMMM!! FUCK MY ARSE!! FUCK IT, YOU BLOODY HUNG BASTARD!! AHHHHHH!! FUCK ME!!” Tracer screamed out as she plunged her digits into her dripping twat. Her face lowered down onto the sheets of the bed her and her girlfriend share, while said female watches a films barely a metre away from this sinful action. The eyes of the British stunner already rolling upward as her tongue starts flicking out from the side of her drooling mouth. Lost in lust that someone more interested in pussy than cock shouldn’t be experiencing so the footage will be even more hotter after this wild anal action. “AHHHHHH… S-SO CLOSE… KEEP… DON’T STOP!! MMMMMMM!! BUGGER ME!” She demanded even as she got that kind of action and then some. Her body being made to rock forward as the hunk behind her kept on hammering between her thick cheeks to keep them jiggling as he drove balls deep again and again. Her own fingers rapidly ramming in and out of her folds as juices soaked her hand and added a naughty squelching sound to go with the moans and slapping of bodies connecting.

As if they have a mental link that goes beyond their loving relationship, both Tracer and Emily came at the same time even though the redhead had only self-pleasured during this sex tape production. Unlike the stuffing that Lena has taken in each of her holes from a close friend and fellow member of Overwatch. Emily having to back up to a wall to lean against as she kept plunging her fingers into her snatch, making her juices drip down her legs as she kept on doing her job of filming her girlfriend getting her ass fucked. Tracer groaning out as her body shuddered in delight from her first orgasm brought on by a real cock, and ironically for the lesbian beauty perhaps the hardest sexual peak of her eventful life. Lena groaning out with wide, sex-drunk grin on her face as she kept finger fucking herself as Lúcio got in another round of pumps to ensure she rode out all of that orgasm. Along with enjoying that stunning ass a little more himself of course.

However the tightness of her back passage clamping around his pole was too much for him to handle as he had to pull out of that well fucked rump. Allowing Emily to quickly zoom in and capture the sight of Tracer’s asshole left gaping open from that big, dark-toned cock pounding she’d taken in her juicy pale ass. More like a pornstar more than the heroine she’s supposed to be. Tracer herself offering no resistance as she was pulled off the bed and set down on her knees on the bedroom floor. Still grinning away like a shameless whore as she stare up now, watching her Overwatch ally rapidly stroking off as he grunted and gripped his pulsing rod.

“FUCK!! MMMMMM...” Lúcio groaned as he stared to unload. Giving a fitting money shot finish to this sexual encounter on film as the Brazilian hunk started to unload across the pretty British face of the lesbian he’d just been fucking. Big blasts of his spunk landing to coat the goggles Tracer still had on to obscure her vision but not fully blind her. Moaning as she felt his seed splash onto her nose, cheeks, lips and chin which even with being more into the taste of pussy than cock, she couldn’t help but use her tongue to naughtily steal a taste of his load. High shots even hitting her Christmas hat to stain it as he emptied his heavy, dark balls onto that pretty pale face. Emily making sure to kneel down and get in close to capture the sight of the love of her life taking a facial from a man for the first time as the seed started to drip onto the festive bow and the harness of her Accelerator. Just adding to the sinful finish for this erotic film.

“Mmmmm… Cheers, Love...” Tracer purred, giddy from her sexual high as she stayed with her goggles covered in spunk for a moment. “The Cavalry’s here… And the Calvary just came!” She added with a sexy laugh.  
“And fucking cut!!” Emily grinned, moving off the wall as her juices still dripped down her inner thigh. Stopping the recording and making sure the footage was saved. “Bloody Hell! That was fucking stunning, Lena!”  
“Bloody right it was!” Lena said, carefully taking off the stained Christmas hat from off her head, and then the goggles. “Left me a bloody mess too!”  
“Heh… Sorry?” Lúcio offered, but with a grin showing he was far from sorry. “Guess getting to fuck a lesbian gets a straight guy all worked up!” He playfully said.  
“Then mission completed!” Tracer said, standing up and giving him a wink. “I wanted the hottest bloody sex-tape for my girlfriend… And I had a feeling a bloke like you could deliver.”

“Oh, you both delivered and then some!” Emily said with glee as she came over. Giving her girlfriend a big kiss on the lips that made them both moan. Before Emily pulled back with a cute squeal, realising she’s gotten his cum now dabbed onto her lips and face from the smooch. “Whoops! Well, um, first time for that I guess...” She joked as she, even after what she’d just filmed, blushed from the sensation.  
“Don’t worry, Love… I’ll help clean that off...” Tracer grinned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Feel free to have a shower, Lúcio… We’ll fix you up with a nice takeaway for tea. Least we can do after all this!”  
“Damn, sex and food? Sign me up the next time you need a sex-tape filmed!” Lúcio said with a grin, leaving the two to enjoy one another as he walked out of their bedroom.  
“Told you he’d be up for it...” Lena said. “Which means...” Her smile widening.  
“I have to fuck him now while you watch?” Emily blushed. “It did look fun...”  
“And it will be… But this time I’m not standing and watching… We’ll be shagging you senseless, Love!” Lena stated, before pushing Emily down onto the bed as she started to lap up the cum off her face, much to Emily’s moaning approval.

* * *

Later, at a Talon outpost…

“So… You hacked into Tracer’s computer...” Widowmaker said, as she and Sombra stared at the image on the monitor. Showing the footage of Tracer getting her shapely arse fucked from behind by fellow Overwatch member Lúcio.  
“Yes.” Sombra said. Nipples poking through her top as she watched the sex-tape.  
“And found a sex-tape of her. Fucking a man. Being filmed by her girlfriend.” Widowmaker said, as her thick accent made her words even hotter than they already were.  
“Yes.” Sombra responded on autopilot as she focused on the video.  
“...I will require a copy of this.” Widowmaker bluntly said. “F-For study purposes, of course.”  
“...I was thinking about getting Doomfist to recreate this with me, but sure. That works too… Unless we could try and get that do gooder Lúcio to switch sides.” Sombra said, looking to Windowmaker.  
“I think he’s done a good job of making Tracer almost switch sides there...” Widowmaker remarked as the two turned their attention back to the monitor. Both of them finding their thighs rubbing back and forth as they thought of more excuses to go and fuck someone who is supposed to be an enemy. With or without it being filmed…

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


End file.
